Right and Wrong
by TreeQueen
Summary: Vivian has always lived in a black and white world. HYDRA was good, everyone else was evil. Especially the Avengers. But when her father dies and new secrets cone to light, which side will she be on? AU where Peitro is alive and civil war won't happen. Set right after AoU. Eventual Peitro x OC.


My name is Viviana. I am an agent of HYDRA, a top secret organization trying to save the world. There are many who oppose us, even more so since SHIELD was taken down, removing our protective smoke screen. The Avengers had been hunting us down ever since. My father, Dr Rezlov, ran the last HYDRA base. We had been wary, ever since Sokovia, but my father thought it best to send me on a mission. I have lived on this remote base in South America all my life, only leaving for short missions. My dad had raised me here under the motto, HYDRA before family, family before everything else. This is something I will hold on to more than I could've ever expected.

I hugged my father goodbye, noting the worried bags under his eyes. He was a small, albeit brilliant, man with a receding gray hairline and square glasses resting on his nose. He was building a weapon, he had been working on it for months. All he needed now was one last ingredient, Lyke. Lyke is a rare mineral found in one in every fifty meteors, and there was only one place in the world we knew of its existence. Stark labs.

Apparently, Howard Stark had found it in his search for Captain America, and seeing it rarity, brought it to his labs. The material had not seen the light of day since.

My dad had quickly briefed me on the mission the night before. Quick in and quick out. And don't let anyone even suspect HYDRA. Meaning no powers. Even thinking about it now made my blood boil. This mission would be millions of times easier if I could even teleport half the way.

Oh yeah, by the way, I'm an enhanced. With super strength, I was already a good asset, but with teleportation I was invaluable. Unfortunately, teleporting almost always completely drained me. Which is probably why my dad told me not to.

The morning of departure I still wanted to argue but he have me a look that left no room for discussion. I have an exasperated sighed then kissed his cheek before jumping onto the plane. Looking at my reflection in a window, I gave my face a once over, checking my makeup and hair. I guess you could call me pretty, with my blonde hair and brown eyes. My skin was pale, dotted with freckles, and I had a thin scar running down my left cheek from a training accident a few years ago. The offender was never seen again. My father had always said that it was good that I was so beautiful, that it made me distracting, but I had never cared much for my looks.

I and a team of five HYDRA agents took a private plane to New York, ready for the mission the next day. We entered the hotel, posing as a family in town for a reunion. At age 22, I didn't stand out against the other agents. But I wasn't told their names.

But as I looked out the window of our hotel, I saw the Avengers Tower shining like a watchlight, making sure no one could forget them. I shudder; when HYDRA runs the world, there will be no need to fear anyone like the Avengers. Sighing, I laid down in the crappy hotel bed and closed my eyes.

Morning came to soon, the sunshine filtering through the clear widow. I quickly slipped into my uniform, a plain black suit that hugged my curves. The material was smooth and cool against my skin, it was difficult to believe that it would stop a bullet, but I had seen it in action. Lastly, I slipped on my mask. It was a simple thing, just a blank ski mask.

Slipping into the van sitting outside, my team looked to me for orders. I cleared my throat, my voice gone dry. This was the biggest mission my dad had ever given me.

"Ok" My voice sounded shaky, I cleared my throat again. "Ok, so we're attacking during the day, this is not a usual mission. We have it on good intelligence that the Avengers are not home. This is a simple in and out, do not engage." I gave a quick glance around the van nodding in satisfaction; everyone had their earpieces in. "K, you all know the drill. Let's steal some shit."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"''''''

The first part was easy; get in without alerting security. I had two of my agents hack the mainframe, quite the feat but they did it within three hours. Once that was done, getting in easy. It was only once we were inside the vault that reality settled in.

"Holy fudge." I whisper, my voice echoing through the silence. The three agents accompanying me giving me a strange look. "We are in the Avengers Tower! Do you realize how huge this is? Not just for us, but for HYDRA? This is huge!" I let out a small squeal. The other agents glared at me, reminding me of the mission. I immediately sobered up. "Right, focus. Sorry." I muttered.

They turned away, facing the final challenge; a nearly impenetrable vault door.

I let out a soft sigh, "Alright, let's get to work."

One of my companions removed the backpack he was wearing to pull out a heavy duty metal drill. Using one of my dad's favorite inventions, a portable X-Ray, I plotted the place to drill. Another agent placed the drill against the door and began to pierce a hole in the metal. He had barely gone six inches in before the main lights shut off and the alarms sounded.

Crap. There must have been a secondary alarm wired into the vault doors.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I gestured for the agent to keep going. With a click,the door swung open. Shelves and shelves of rare and valuable items littered the shelves. I quickly scanned the room for the item I was looking for. Setting what my dad told me to look for, I quickly picked it up. The small orb was only an inch or two in diameter, but weighed about a pound.

The vault door slammed behind me, cutting me off from the others. I turned on my communicator, hoping the other agents had the good sense to do the same.

"Commander Eclipse, do you copy?" Hearing the other agents voices on the line made me sigh with relief.

"This is Commander Eclipse." I said, "Copy. You guys need to get out of there."

"But-"

"No" my voice was firm. "Get out of here."

There was something in my voice that left no room for argument.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now go."

I waited a minute to make sure they had left, then grabbing the orb, I teleported.

Now, in most books you read, you will find people who teleport on a whim, going wherever they please. It is not like that. Teleporting is like getting stabbed in the head. Repeatedly. While you are focusing really hard on where you want to go so you don't end up in China. And yes, that has happened.

Anyway, what I'm saying is that teleporting is a last resort measure. Especially because I'm completely useless afterward.

Landing, or forming I guess, I gasped for air. I slowly because aware of my surroundings. It was my room. My real room, not the one in the hotel. I had made it home.

Wiping off a quick nosebleed, I hurried to find my dad.

"Dad!" I shouted, running to him. "I'm home!"

He turned to me with a surprised look on his face. "Vivi?" I could see the confusion on his face

I was suddenly uncertain. What if he was mad at me?

Then he wrapped me up at a hug. "I'm so glad you are safe." He said, his voice choked with tears.

I hugged him back, tears burning my own eyes. "Me too." I whisper.

 **AN**

 **Hi guys! So this is my first ever fanfic! Please review and thank you for reading!**


End file.
